


a plain morning

by decemberstragicdrive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberstragicdrive/pseuds/decemberstragicdrive
Summary: an average sunday morning for hajime and chiaki.





	a plain morning

hajime stirs awake about a half-hour before she does, internally sighing because of his gamer girlfriend’s sleeping habits, but making sure not to wake her up, for he thinks she looks too picturesque, laying there peacefully, with the room around them being at a pin-drop volume. he sneaks out of bed, going to make coffee for the both of them to drink. while he does that, he gets a moment to appreciate the stillness of the fall sunday morning outside his window, reminded of how the environment looked the first time he ever told her he loved her and she said it back. right when he’s about done with the morning routine prep, chiaki shows up in the hallway, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and mumbling out good morning in his direction. they both sit down, starting in on the coffee. once she’s more awake, they start to discuss what they should do with the day ahead of them. he remembers that it’s forecasted to rain in the early evening, so they settle on a mini-date at the nearby park later in the morning, then coming back in the house and doing whatever they feel like later. they proceed to make small talk, with her making game references he’ll never truly get, and him attempting to start banter. in one of their comfortable pauses, he looks up and stares into the pink eyes that drew him in years ago and never really let him go. he mutters a compliment about how beautiful she looks when she just wakes up, and he smiles as light pink creeps up her face and she compliments how messy but nice his hair looks at this hour. he puts the coffee cups in the sink, then grabs her by the hand out of her chair and kisses her gently on the forehead and nose before they share a warm kiss on the lips.

 

she tells him she loves him, and he replies that he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty new to the dr fandom and have never really written fanfic before, this is just an idea i had swirling around in my head for a little bit, and i wanted to try making something out of it. kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are very well appreciated.


End file.
